


True Colours

by stars_n_space



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bisexual Cisco Ramon, Cisco Ramon is bisexual, Coming Out, Fluff, Kinda, Multi, Pining, Slow Burn, also Cisco gets dick-stracted, and are very supportive of them, but who can blame him? have you seen Harry's arms and abs??, demisexual Harry Wells, everyone loves these two not straight dumb nerds in love, for at least one and a half chapters, harry Wells is demisexual, i wrote it into the tags dev!, the title is the song 'true colours' from Cyndi Lauper, yippee kie yay love yeet the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_n_space/pseuds/stars_n_space
Summary: Cisco had been breaching between Earth 1 and 2 for weeks now before the realization hit him like a truck. The realization that he wasn’t as straight as he thought he was. And that was all Harry’s fault.(Happy belated Birthday, Dev!)





	1. Having a crush=PANIC!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gipnib](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gipnib/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for my good friend Dev! (@gipnib on ao3 and @marksfire on tumblr) They're amazing and you should check out their blogs and fics!  
> Happy Birthday again!

Cisco had been breaching between Earth 1 and 2 for weeks now before the realization hit him like a truck. The realization that he wasn’t as straight as he thought he was. And that was all Harry’s fault.

He had been helping Harry getting his full intelligence back. Jesse and him had been working hard to reverse the process of the damage the thinking cap had done. Mind you, Harry still hadn’t gotten the full potential of his brain back but he was on a good way that he could gain 4 of his 7 PhD’s back again. And he was still learning every day. Even parts of the grumpiness that Cisco had learned to adore came back piece by piece.

So, when Cisco realized that the affection he felt for Harry and the happiness that consumed him whenever Harry smiled at him wasn’t just a strong friendship bond… well, you could say he was more then surprised. Had he ever felt that way before? He had, actually. Rather recently with Cynthia. Also with the girl in the red dress when he was in the 9th grade. But boys? Could this be just a strong friendship? Was he fooling himself?

Cisco started to compare his feelings for Harry with the ones he felt for Caitlin and concluded that he did not want to be romantically or sexually involved with Caitlin at all. Ever.

Harry on the other hand was actually kind of cute when he smiled. The way his eyes seemed to sparkle when he solved a problem or the way he laughed when Cisco made a movie-related joke. The way Harry chewed on a pen when he was thinking hard and the way his strong arms flexed when he carried heavy boxes through the workshop as if they were light as feathers.

The more Cisco actually thought about Harry’s arms the more he wished he could feel them under his fingers, feel them around his body, around his waist when Harry would hoist him up and press him against the wall, trailing kisses down his throat while Cisco’s hands would bury themselves in his stupid, unkempt locks while Harry’s hands would slide from his thighs to his butt and-

“Ramon? Ramon!” Cisco snapped out of his daydream and knocked screwdrivers and other tools from the table. Harry looked down at the mess on the floor and then back to Cisco.

“You alright? Did you have a vibe?” Cisco felt his cheeks burn as he stammered:” No, I’m good. Just… y’know, daydreaming.”

Harry nodded at that and smirked: “Well, if you want me to come back to Earth-1 we really need to finish this. So stop daydreaming and get to work.”

“You know you’re not my boss? Technically I could be _your_ boss!”

Harry raised his eyebrows at that. “My boss? We’re on Earth-2, I’m technically everyone’s boss here.” Cisco snorted.

“Yeah? Tell that Jesse.”

Harry just rolled with his eyes and went back to work, throwing some meaningless insults at the breacher while Cisco couldn’t stop but look at his back in adoration.

The day went on like that. They worked, they bantered, they laughed and Cisco’s heart swelled in his chest with each minute he spent in Harry’s orbit.

It was already late when Cisco started to pack his things.

“So, I’ll get you tomorrow at 10 and then we’re gonna be roomies again!” Cisco grinned at the older man while Harry just raised an eyebrow.

“Roomies? You mean you sleep in your bed and I sleep on the couch.”

“Well, you can always sleep in S.T.A.R. Labs if you want.”

“Nah, I’ll pass. You couch is way more comfortable than those small cots.”

Cisco smiled at him and bit his tongue to stop himself from suggesting that Harry could also sleep in his bed, next to him.

“Alright, buddy.” Cisco hugged Harry goodbye.

“See ya tomorrow.” Harry said while they hugged and Cisco didn’t want to let go. But he did, smiling brightly and then turned around to open a breach.

After the breach closed behind him on Earth-1, Caitlin greeted him with a big smile.

“Is he coming back tomorrow?”

Cisco couldn’t hide his big happy smile and didn’t really care as he said: “Yeah, I’ll pick him up tomorrow and then he’ll stay. He’s gonna sleep on my couch again and I really need to clean my apartment.”

Caitlin raised her eyebrows at Cisco’s wide grin and little blush. “Cisco, I’m pretty sure you are making the ‘I have a crush on someone’ face.”

Cisco’s smiled faltered and the turned red.

“Uh, I… I don’t make such a face. I don’t even know what you’re talking about!”

“Oh my god, you have a crush on Harry!” Caitlin looked surprised and wanted to add something as Iris and Barry walked into the breach room.

“Did you finally figure it out?” Iris asked happily and grinned at Cisco. Barry looked more surprised and asked: “Wait, you’re bi?”

Cisco looked stunted at his friends. “What? What are you all talking about! I- I’m not.. I don’t…”

“Hey, Cisco! That’s okay! We fully accept you the way you are! Right, guys?” Caitlin looked over her shoulder at Barry and Iris who both gave them a thumbs up and a big smile.

“I know you would, I didn’t doubt that!” Cisco looked helplessly at his hands. “It’s just… I’m not sure if it’s… if I’m…” He stopped and looked up, feeling unsure.

Caitlin walked over to him and hugged him tightly, rubbing small circles onto his back.

“It’s okay if you don’t know. You feel what you feel and don’t need to label yourself to justify those feelings.” Caitlin let go of him so Barry and Iris could hug him, too.

“No matter if you’re bi or gay or whatever, you’re always gonna be my best friend, man.” Barry smiled at him and Cisco smiled back, a few tears escaping his eyes.

“But just for the record, I’m pretty sure I’m bi. Like… I really like girls, I can’t doubt that. I’m sorry.” Cisco grinned. “But… I’m also kinda pretty sure I fell in love with Harry.”

“Aww, that’s so sweet!” Iris grinned at him.

“So, now we need a plan on how you can get Harry on a first date, right?” Barry grinned at Cisco who ultimately started groaning.

“Oh god, please don’t! I don’t even know if Harry’s interested in guys.”

“Well, why don’t you start with telling him that you’re bi? Maybe he’ll say something like ‘Same’.”

“This is not a sitcom, Barry!” Iris shook her head.

“But outing yourself could still be a good start?”

“But what if he doesn’t accept me?” Cisco waved helplessly with his hands.

“Cisco, he has two mom’s and a bi daughter, I’m pretty sure Harry will 100% accept you.”

Cisco huffed at that. “Alright, yeah… And it is a good start to see if he’s straight or not I guess…”  


After they got out of the breach room Cisco told Joe and Cecile. They both hugged him tightly and told him they would always support him. But Joe had some thoughts about Cisco’s crush- Harry.

“I mean, he is like 20 years older than you, Cisco. Also, not always the nicest person.”

“To be very honest, Harry’s life experience and his body are like 20 years older than me. Harry himself is actually a 12-year-old kid who likes to throw tantrums. And he has his heart in the right place and really cares about the people close to him.”

Joe nodded slowly. “Well, yeah. I just don’t want you to get hurt. The both of you.”

“Okay, Joe. First I need to find out if Harry’s straight or not. Second if he’s not I really don’t know what I’ll do. If I ask him out and he says no- our whole friendship is gone. Poof. Off and away. Fly-“

“Yeah, I get it.” Joe waved his hand. “Just, if everything goes the way you want it to go… Be careful.”

“Believe me, I will be.”

 

That night Cisco was kept up by some questions. When should he tell Harry that he was bi? And if Harry asked how he knew that now, should he tell him that it was his fault? Well, however you want to define ‘fault’ in that context. Cisco pondered on that question until he finally fell asleep.

When he woke up later, it was almost 9 o’clock. Cisco cursed. He was supposed to pick up Harry in an hour. Instead of eating breakfast he then decided to make his daily hair routine. He figured if he was gonna tell Harry today, he should look fine as hell. And that was what he was aiming for. Red, tight jeans and a button-up shirt. His locks had to be perfect too, so when he was finally finished it was already 9:55 am.

“Alright, no need for coffee or breakfast. Just breach over to Earth-2.” Cisco sighed once. “You can do this Cisco. It’s just Harry. You’re gonna be fine. You know him like the back of your hand. And you’re fluent in Harry-grumble so, you’re gonna be fine. Very fine.” He then opened a breach and hopped through it.

 

Harry stood in his hallway when Cisco came through the breach. He was wearing his black baggy jeans and black sweater. On his back was his (black) army backpack.

“You ready?” Cisco asked him and grinned from one ear to the other. Harry smiled back and greeted him with a hug.

“Yeah, absolutely.” Harry then eyed Cisco from the side as he prepared to open a breach again.

“Did you do something with your hair? It looks different. Also, you smell kinda… different.”

Cisco raised his eyebrows at him and faced Harry.

“Uhh, my pomade was empty and I didn’t realize that soon enough… Also, I’m wearing a new aftershave.” Cisco turned a bit red and looked at the breach he now finally formed.

Harry nodded at that and looked away as well.

“Well, it looks better that way. I guess.” Was there a faint blush creeping up his cheeks or was that just Cisco hallucinating?

They then hopped through the breach together where Team Flash already waited for them.

“Harry, it’s good to see you again, man!” Barry grinned at him and pulled Harry into a hug. Iris and Caitlin followed.

“Don’t forget that you promised to watch over Jenna for us as 'soon as you were back.' Your words, not mine.” Cecile looked at Harry with a fake-stern expression.

“And I absolutely will!” Harry grinned and swooped the little girl up in his arms as Cecile started to smile and proceeded to kiss him on the cheek.

“It’s good that you’re back.” Joe clapped Harry on the back and looked over at Cecile. “I guess that means we have a lot of time just for the two of us.”

“Well, we still gotta work at some point!” Cisco said loudly but smiled at Harry, who was carrying Jenna and started to coo at her.

“Don’t worry, we also want to see our daughter each day and spend time with her, Cisco. We’ll give you two some time off.” Cecile winked at him and Cisco blushed dark red.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Harry looked over at the two of them.

“Nothing. Cecile is just being Cecile!” Cisco glared at her as he grabbed Harry by the arm and dragged him and Jenna out of the breach room.

“Remember! No dangerous experiments when the baby’s in the room!” Joe called after them and the rest of the team started to snicker.

“I don’t want to know what kind of experiments they’ll do when they should get together.” Iris waggled with her eyebrows.

“Well, we can’t really say that. We don’t know if Harry’s straight or not.” Barry looked a bit skeptical at his wife.

Cecile cleared her throat at that. “That’s not entirely true.”

“What? What do you know?”

“During the time I was still pregnant and I wasn’t able to control my mind-reading abilities… well let’s just say that Harry always thought Cisco was straight and never really thought he’d get a chance to ever tell him about his crush without making it weird. So, he settled on the friendship and – this part is actually kinda cute- would try to make Cisco as happy as he could and swore to protect him as good as he could.”

That's actually kinda cute." Iris smiled at Cecile.

“So, why didn’t you tell Cisco that Harry’s definitely not straight and has a crush on him?”

Cecile ran her hands through her fingers. “I don’t know if he still as a crush on him. He probably has, but that’s something he should tell him. Also, I already feel bad that I outed Harry like that. I mean, that’s not really my decision to make.”

“Oh, we could just pretend that we didn’t know that and act all surprised when he tells us. Right guys?” Barry looked at the others and they all nodded.

“Okay, let’s see what these two do with our little baby girl.” Joe made his way towards the entrance.

“Aw, I used to be your little baby girl!” Iris shouted after him. “What are you gonna call me when Jenna and I are in the same room?”

“You’re my big adult girl then!”


	2. Coming clear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco finally has the courage to tell Harry that he's bi. Which leads to Harry telling Cisco something as well.

When Team Flash entered Cisco's and Harry's workshop they were faced with an adorable sight.

Harry was laying on his back, baby Jenna on his chest while Cisco sat on a chair at Harry's head and told him about this dude on the internet.

"He said that Captain Kirk was the worst Captain any ship could've ever had and that even Khan would be a much better Captain."

"I hope you disliked his post and told him to stick it where no light shines," Harry craned his head to look at Cisco who started laughing.

"I did tell him that he's an idiot and that he could be considered lucky if he even would breath the same air as Kirk." Harry grinned up at Cisco and wanted to add something as Joe spoke up.

"Isn't it uncomfortable to lay on the cold, hard floor?"Joe looked down at Harry who started to lift a giggling Jenna.

"Nah, I'm used to it."

Joe just lifted an eyebrow but didn't comment any further.

"So, you two good? Can we leave or do you need anything?" Cecile looked over Joe's shoulder, standing on her tip-toes.

"I'm sure we'll manage," Cisco said and smiled at the parents and looked back at Harry who had sat up and was now rocking Jenna on his knees.

"Alright. But if anything wrong just call us and-"

"Joe, please. I know how to take care of baby girls." Harry smirked at him.

"Fine. I'll just.... y'know.... go." Cecile already started to drag her man out of the room. Barry, Iris and Caitlin left them alone as well and went to the cortex, all the while gushing about how cute the two of them looked with baby Jenna.

"And I mean have you also seen that Harry looks at Cisco like he's his world? The adoration in his eyes!" Iris started to gush to the others.

"They're definitely pining after one another. It's almost painful to watch," Caitlin snickered.

"To put it with Cisco's words," Barry continued, "the thirst is real!"

 

"Why can baby's fall asleep so easily?" Cisco asked as he watched Jenna drool onto Harry's shoulder.

"Believe me, babies do not sleep easily when you want them to." Harry smiled at his goddaughter and then went back to writing on the board.

"Seriously, how can you loose all of your intelligence and then gain a bit back and be still smarter than anyone in the room?" Cisco asked baffled as he watched Harry work. Watching Harry work was always something he adored.

Harry just smirked.

"Well, I wouldn't be able to if it wasn't for you and Jesse." He smiled at the younger man, the kind of smile that showed his dimples and seemed to make his eyes light up. Cisco smiled back, his heart fluttering in his chest.

The day went on like that. They worked, they played with Jenna. At one point she threw up over Harry's shirt and Cisco then got a full show of Harry stripping out of his dirty shirt just to reveal a toned chest, abs and to many scars. Cisco couldn't help but stare, his mind drifting off again to him mouthing over those muscles. Feeling them pressed against his body. Gladly, Harry didn't notice Cisco's stare while he got dressed again. Cisco pretended to work. They talked and laughed a bit afterwards. Cisco fell more for Harry.

But it wasn't until the next day that Cisco decided to finally tell Harry that he was bi.

He was sitting on a table in the cortex, kicking his legs and discussing his recent call fro CCPD with Joe when Harry walked in nd towards the computers.

"Hey, Harry!" Cisco called out. "I... um... kinda need to tell you something."

Joe raised his eyebrows and Harry looked up shortly from where he was bent over the computer to show that he was paying attention to Cisco.

Cisco took a deep breath. "I'm bi."

Harry looked up again, smiled and said:"Okay." He then went back to work. Cisco blinked a few times, surprised.

"Wait, that's it? You're not gonna ask how I know that? That it's not a phase?"

Harry finally took a step back from the computers and looked confused at Cisco.

"Why should I ask that?"

Cisco shrugged. "I don't know. Most straight people do that, I guess."

Now Harry looked perplexed. "I'm not straight. I'm demisexual."

_Oh._

"What's demisexuality?" Joe asked from the other end of the cortex. Harry looked at him. 

"Simplified it's that I am only sexually attracted to people I have formed a strong emotional bond with."

"So, like... No one-night-stands? You have to be like... in love with them before you get sexually attracted to them?" Joe asked curiously. Harry just shrugged and then nodded. 

"And that person... doesn't have to have a specific gender, right?" Joe's gaze shifted shortly to Cisco before looking back at Harry.

"No," Harry said simply. "I don't care for gender. I just happened that my wife was a woman, so..."

"Okay. Yeah. Cool." Cisco cleared his throat and gave Harry a thumbs up, which he returned. "Guess were the only queers around here then."

Harry grinned at him before he went back to the workshop.

"I gave him a fucking thumbs up." Cisco whispered and Joe started laughing hard.

"At least you know now that he's not straight."

Cisco nodded and excitement started to take a hold of him.

"Yeah, Harry's queer too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to clarify that 'queer' in my book is a normal phrase for everyone who's not straight. I'm german so I never heard that word as an insult anywhere and only associate positive things (like 'Queer Eye') with it and for me it's a nice word for our community. :)   
> As always, I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. To ask for a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco finally ha the courage to ask Harry out- but he needs his friends help first!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, hi. I'm alive, the fic is alive, hallelujah! I'm sorry I took this long to update, but I can promise that the 4th chapter is in the making and will be uploaded this week. Also the 5th chapter should go online the next week if everything goes according to plan. But for now- enjoy!

"So, you told Harry?" Iris greeted Cisco the next day in the cortex, a big grin on her face. Cisco groaned and rubbed his temples.

"Joe told you?"

"He also told us you gave him a thumbs up." Cisco raised his left eyebrow at that.

"Who's us?" he asked before Barry choose that exact moment to flash right next to Iris.

"Oh, hell no! I tell one of you _anything_ and the next day the whole team knows!"

"Yeah, what did you expect? You telling us you have a crush on him? That spreads like a wildfire."

"Ramon has a crush on who?" Cisco whirled around to see Harry standing in the entrance, coffee in hand and one eyebrow raised.

"Uh... it's... it's a guy from work," he stammered. Harry's lips pulled into a tight line and he just grumbled something that even Cisco coudn't quiet understand while he leaned over a monitor.

"That's the reason you came out?" He didn't even look up. Cisco still nodded and Harry seemed to catch that.

"Great, I hope he makes you happy," Harry said, almost sounding pissed as he turned around and stormed off.

"What the hell was that?" Cisco looked at the now empty hallway.

"Dude, he's totally into you!" Barry clapped Cisco onto the back while Iris grinned.

"He really likes you, Cisco. But why did you lie to him?"

"I didn't lie to him technically..." Cisco stared at them and suddenly started grinning like an idiot. "He likes me!"

"Uh, yeah, dummie! But you just made it harder! He now thinks that you have a crush on a police officer or or something." Iris looked at her friends helplessly.

"God, I know. Dammit! I'm so stupid!" Cisco buried his hands in his face.

Barry started to pat his back as Iris said:" Come on, we'll get Cecile and see what kind of plan we can dig up."

 

After Cecile had assured Cisco that yes, Harry was really in love with him, they started to plan on how Cisco should ask him out. And what their first date should look like.

"Okay, what does Harry like?" Iris asked and grabbed a notepad.

"Well," Cisco started, "He likes Big Belly Burger, nerd and cult movies, science and math, tinkering, sports, video games-"

"Okay, okay! This doesn't qualify for first dates. We were kinda going into the directions of restaurants." Barry hold up his hands. "I mean, do you want to take him to Big Belly Burger?"

"Well-" Cisco began but Cecile shushed him.

"I also don't think that you can go into any too fancy and crowded places, because of his face. Somewhere where people look to much could be problematic.

"Damn, you're right." Iris tapped her pen against her lips.

"But if I order Big Belly Burger and watch movies it's like any other night and wouldn't feel special."

"How about that new place? Maybe they won't recognize him there."

"Hm, yeah. It's Italian, right? He likes that." Cisco smiled at his friends, thankful for their help. But then his smiled faltered and panic rose in him. "And how do I ask him out?"

Cecile grinned at him. "I have a plan!"

 

The plan was simple, really. Everybody left S.T.A.R. but not before they gave Harry something to tinker with. Cisco was supposed to go in there, offering his help and when Harry would decline, he'd ask if he then would like to go out with him. For food. And as a date. Simple, really. But Cisco wasn't prepared to get dick-stracted. As he finally made his way to their workshop he could hear the sound of Harry hammering something together. Cisco took a deep breath, reminded himself of the plan, rounded the corner and... the plan was suddleny gone, therefore replaced with a hot feeling in his lower stomach.

Harry was only wearing his tank-top, his muscled arms slightly covered with sweat while they flexed due to the work. Harry pulled the hem of the shirt up to his forehead to wipe away some sweat there, which meant that Cisco got a full show of Harry's toned abs. He let his shirt drop and finally looked at Cisco who had managed to look up before Harry caught him staring. 

"Oh, you're still here. Thought you'd left with the others."

Cisco just nodded his head, not trusting his suddenly dry throat. Harry raised his eyebrows then went back to hammering.

"How's your crush from work doing?"

Cisco finally snapped out of his trance and watched as Harry almost aggressively hammered onto his project.

"Uhm, he's doing well, I guess. Listen I-"

"You've asked him out yet?" Harry asked through gritted teeth.

"No, but Harry, could you stop for a second here?" Cisco asked and threw his hands up helplessly. Harry half dropped, half threw the hammer to the floor and started to clean his hands on an old towel.

"You wanna talk about your crush, I won't listen. I'm not interested." Oh, wow. Harry was really jealous.

“I want to tell you who my crush is."

"Again, don't care." Harry threw the towel into the nearest corner and started to clean his workspace.

"I'm sure you want to know," Cisco tried again. Harry slammed his hand onto the desk at that.

"What part of 'I don't care' didn't you under-"

"It's you, jackass!" Cisco interrupted him with a yell. "You're my crush. And I wanted  ask you out."

Harry stared at Cisco and neither of them moved for a minute.

"Please say something," Cisco pleaded finally, all his thoughts racing around how Harry probably didn't like him back that way and how he ruined their friendship.

"I'm sorry I acted that way," Harry finally spoke up. "I just... I thought I missed my chance by not telling you."

Cisco smiled finally and hugged him, feeling Harry's arms move around him, his cheek nuzzling the top of his head.

"I wasn't sure if you were into guys or not and then you told me and I thought I was my chance but then I heard you had a crush on someone else and-"

"Harry, it's alright!" Cisco slowly peeled away from him, but kept his hands on the older mans ribs.

"So, would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Absolutely!" Harry smiled the one smile that almost showed his teeth and signalized that he was truly happy. And Cisco couldn't help but smile back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all liked it! Comments and kudos always appreciated, hopefully not to many spelling and grammar mistakes in this one.


	4. As far as first dates go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco and Harry finally go on their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised to upload that chapter last week, but uhhhh, a T-Rex ate my laptop. Or I got stuck playing Read Dead Redemption 2.... could be either one. Anyway, Chapter 4 is here! And Chapter 5 is in the making! Enjoy!

The date was set for the next evening and for the whole day Cisco and Harry couldn’t keep their eyes off each other.

“If they’re already that sickening without having date or kissed, how will they be when they’re in an actual relationship?” Joe asked and looked over at the two geniuses. They sat very closely in front of a computer together and were always touching ‘on accident’. Sometimes the even lost themselves while looking at the other and started to smile like idiots.

“I think it’s cute,” Cecile patted Joe onto his back. “Jesse does too.”

Harry had contacted his daughter as soon as Cisco had asked him out and she had come over, squealing and telling her dad at how happy she was for him.

 

_“We’re not in a relationship yet, Jesse!” Harry looked at his daughter but couldn’t help and smile at seeing her so happy._

_“Yeah, I know, but this is a good step for you! Unless you decide to chicken out. You are NOT allowed to chicken out from this, dad!”_

 

She had texted everyone afterwards, thanking them that they gave the push in the right direction. What Harry didn’t know was that she had also talked to Cisco during a quiet moment.

 

_“You know that my dad is quiet a handful,” Jesse said and looked curiously at Cisco._

_“Yeah, I know. But I also know that this is right. The he’s right for me. And hopefully, I’m right for him, too.”_

_“And I’m happy for you guys. I really am. But I just wanted to say if… well, if you realize that he’s not right for you anymore, I will not blame you. Just… Just tell me so I can catch him when he falls.” Jesse squeezed his shoulder and Cisco nodded._

_“If it should ever come to that, I will. But I know that it won’t.”  
“Alright. Thank you, Cisco.” Jesse smiled. “You make him really happy, you know?”_

After a few hours of stressful meta-catching, it was finally time for the date. Harry and Cisco had both gone home to Cisco’s apartment to change into more fancy clothes. Cisco decided on a red dress-shirt with a black bow-tie and black skinny jeans. He left his shirt untucked. Harry had chosen a black dress shirt with black jeans, his shirt tucked neatly into the pants. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do with his hair as Cisco opened his bedroom door and came towards him. Harry was awestruck.

“You look…” he tried to find the right words but all that came out was a breathless ‘beautiful’. Cisco blushed and brushed his hair back nervously.

“You look really handsome too,” he smiled up at the older man.

“Yeah, well, I haven’t done my hair yet,” Harry mumbled but Cisco’s hand went up to his unkempt floof.

“Don’t worry, I like it that way.” Cisco started to run his fingers through the scientist hair. They stayed like that for a while, just mesmerized by each other’s touches and warmth.

Cisco finally pulled his hand back and grinned when Harry tried to follow with his head before he stopped and blushed darkly.

“Let’s get going,” he said instead and they both headed to the door.

 

The date was really good. The place was small and quiet, the food was tasty and they had talked the whole night. Cisco was fascinated how Harry and him had already met 3 years ago and could still fill the whole night with interesting and funny things to say.

Finally, Harry drove them home (Cisco didn’t feel like breaching into a restaurant and Harry found it more traditional). The drive was quiet, as they smiled and enjoyed the shared silence. Just as they pulled up in Cisco’s street and parked, Cisco realized that Harry slept on his couch. Normally if the first date was really good it would end like: _Hey, you wanna come back to my apartment_ , right? But if you already share a living space with the guy, what are you supposed to do? He should’ve googled that. Dammit!

Cisco opened his door and looked around for a short moment.

“So…” he started at the same time as Harry said: “Well.” They looked at each other and started laughing, feeling the slight awkwardness of the situation.

“You wanna watch a movie?” Cisco asked, grinning. Harry grinned back and nodded. Soon they had changed into sweatpants and shirts and snuggled up on Harry’s couch-bed. They watched ‘Star Trek- The Voyage Home’. Harry had his arm draped around Cisco’s shoulder and Cisco lay half on his chest. It was comfortable. They quoted half the movie, discussed some theories which lead into bickering, where they couldn't help but grin. The movie ended and Cisco stood up to put the movie-box back into the shelf. Harry had stood up as well and Cisco stepped a little closer.

“What are your first date rules?” he asked softly. Harry seemed to breath quicker, his pupil’s dilated as he answered:” I haven’t been on a date with anyone but my wife, so I don’t really have any rules.”

“Wait, you haven’t had a date for 12 years?” Harry nodded.

“And… you’re demisexual… so, you also haven’t had sex for 12 years?”

Now Harry started to turn deep red and looked away quickly as he nodded again. Cisco started to chuckle and hugged Harry tight.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed by that. Sex isn’t that important, especially if it’s with people you don't love and know well.” Cisco smiled and started to run his hand through Harry’s hair again, remembering the reaction it had coaxed out of the older man before.

“I’m honored that you actually wanted to go on a date with me after such a long time.”

“I’d like to go on more dates with you,” Harry almost blurred out and turned red again.

“Me too, Harry.” Harry nodded at that, closing his eyes softly as Cisco slightly scratched the nape of his neck.

“I’d like to kiss you now,” Harry murmured and opened his eyes again. Cisco nodded and couldn’t hold in a smile as his heart began to beat faster. Harry slowly closed the distance. That would be it. He got to kiss Harry, finally! He already felt the other’s breath upon his lip as he closed his eyes and-

They jerked both their heads back as the S.T.A.R. Labs intruder alert sounded from their phones. They quickly check it, then looked at each other.

“We’ll continue this later, okay?” Cisco asked hopefully and Harry nodded, a slight smile on his lips. They breached right into the cortex where Barry and Iris were already at the monitors, ready to fight off any intruders.

“Can you guys check for lifeforms while we check the security cameras?” Iris asked and both Cisco and Harry nodded, going over to the other monitors. The only significant life forms where the four of them in the cortex.

“Guys, I think I found something!” Barry shouted and was gone in a flash. The footage Barry mentioned showed some kind of robot in one of the old, empty workshops, seemingly looking for something before he turned around as Barry flashed in. Barry started to run around the robot but before he could hit it with a lightning bolt the machine sent out some kind of shock wave and Barry got knocked against the wall. That was all they had to see before Harry grabbed his pulse rifle and Cisco breached them directly behind the robot.

“Hey! Terminator knock-off!” Cisco yelled. The bot turned around and was hit with a vibe blast and got knocked into a wall. In the mean time Harry had helped Barry to his feet. The robot crawled out of the wall and Barry already tried to throw his lightning bolt again as the robot suddenly dashed forward and grabbed Harry by the arm. Harry did manage to pull the trigger of his pulse rifle before he was yanked through the room and hit a desk and its equipment before landing on the ground.

As Cisco saw Harry flying trough the room and hitting the ground with an audible cracking sound, he lost it and blasted the robot through three walls, leaving the whole room shaking. Barry tried to find his footing through all of this, finally hitting the spot Harry had already damaged with his vibrating hand. The robot burst into thousand pieces and shattered to the ground.

Cisco rushed over to Harry.

“Hey! Look at me!” Harry tried to move and let out a violent cough and then sank back down with a groan.

“Barry, get him to the med-bay!” Cisco yelled at his friend who had already moved and was half out the room with the injured Harry. Cisco breached right after him, relived to see that Caitlin had already arrived and started directly working on Harry. Suddenly he felt a hand on his back. He looked up and saw Joe.

“Harry’s tough. He’ll get through this.” Joe squeezed his shoulder gently.

“I know. It’s just… there was a slight crack and for a moment…” Cisco shivered and hugged himself.

“He’s going to be alright, Cisco.” Joe hugged him tightly and Cisco just hoped that he was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should just call this "The blushing adventures of Harry Wells". Or "Harry doesn't know how to deal with his crush and starts to turn red at ever lightly embarrassing thing he does". Nah, that title is to long.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I'll have time to write a few more chapters soon! But I'm rather slow at updating, so sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
